


You're my friend

by emmaistryingtowrite



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Jealousy, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaistryingtowrite/pseuds/emmaistryingtowrite
Summary: I always liked hanging out with the band. In the beginning, it was just cool to hang out with the older friends of my brother, but recently i've had a different reason.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 17





	You're my friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Two things. First of all, English is not my mother tongue, so please let me know if something sounds weird or is wrong. Second, this is my first fanfiction, so don't be too harsh.

"Hey, y/n." Kells looked at you. "Wanna smoke?"  
You let your eyes wander around the room. It was really late, which is why there weren't a lot of people left and all of them were either way too drunk or occupied to notice anything. Including Rook. You took a second to contemplate, if you should join Kells. To be honest, you were drunk and didn't care about reason anymore. Also, when your eyes met Kells, you couldn't resist. The smile he gave you had a bigger affect than you'd liked to admit. So you eventually made your way over to him. Kells sat on a small couch and was busy building a joint. For a second, you just stood there and wondered, where to sit.  
When he noticed you staring, he laughed and moved a bit to the side to make space for you. "Come, sit."  
You sat down and ended up closer to Kells, you'd ever been. His leg touched yours and weirdly enough, you couldn't think about anything else. This was kind of the first time for you to have the chance to talk just the two of you. Usually Rook was always there, lurking over your shoulder. He knew you too good and had a suspicion, that you fancied Coulson. But he also knew Coulson and he wasn't necessary keen on having him sleep with his little sister.  
"Can you show me, how to roll?", you asked as you watched him putting the joint between his lips and grabbing a lighter from the table.  
Kells leaned back and exhaled smoke. With a cocky smile he offered you the joint and looked at you taking a hit. "Sure."  
You try to hold his gaze but you got more and more insecure and you had to turn away. Trying to gain confidence, you took another hit. "Cool."  
Then he took the the joint out of your hand. Suddenly you felt unpleasantly cold and rubbed over your arms as a lazy attempt to keep yourself warm.  
"You're cold?" Kells had an unreadable expression.  
"Yeah."  
"You can have my jacket, I have it right here", he offered. You nodded and he leaned over to grab his jacket from the ground. Instead of giving it to you he just proceeded to lay it over you.  
"Thanks", you exclaimed and smiled at him.  
After a few rounds of passing the joint between the two of you and having light banter, you felt the weed hitting your brain. A wave of heat rushed over you. You shoved the jacket off and raised your arms.  
Kells started laughing. "What the fuck, y/n?!"  
You dramatically turned to him and stared directly into his eyes before declaring: "Shit, I'm high."  
His laugh went through his whole body and he kicked his feet in the air. He gasped for air. "I think, we both are."  
"You've such nice hair", you said out of nowhere and ran your hand through his hair.  
Kells stopped laughing and stared at you with his intense blue eyes. Promptly, you were painfully aware of your weird behaviour was as if his gaze turned you sober. You took your hand back and felt your face getting flustered. To your surprise, he grabbed your waist and pulled you on his lap. In that moment, you remembered that your brother was in the same room and could potentionally see you right now. But as your eyes met Kells', you threw all reasoning overboard and leaned in to kiss him. His hands started to wander to your lower back and you'd like for him to wear less clothes.  
Finally, he pulled away and asked in a hoarse voice: "You wanna go upstairs?"  
After a short glance around the room, realizing there was really no one taking notice of what was happening between them, you stood up and bit your lip. "Yes."  
He grinned.  
When you woke up the next morning (in a room you quickly realized was Kells room with him nowhere to be found), you wondered, if you really slept with him last night. Judging from the lack of your clothes, you very much did. You hurried out of the bed and put on clothes as fast as possible, which was when a bad migraine hit you. 'Awesome', you thought. 'Great way to start the day.'  
Two seconds later, the door swung open and a topless Kells entered the room.  
"Morning", he said and smilied at you.  
"Morning", you replied a little bit awkward but slowly and not without hesistating, you returned the smile. "So", you added. "Let's not like... tell my brother, right?"  
He nodded. "Of course. I'm a gentlemen after all."  
That managed to get a laugh out of you and he seemed very satisfied with himself.

Everyone noticed that the dynamic between the two of you had changed but nobody mentioned it, not even Rook. You started flirting with eachother and sometimes you would sit on his lap. But during the course of the next two weeks nothing happend between the two of you. Partly because Rook never left your side and it was kind of annoying. Anyway, Kells managed to catch you alone that one time but you ended up playing Mario Kart together, maybe because you were sober this time around. Honestly, you weren't sure. Then the band threw one of their infamous partys and you had to watch Kells get surprised by a groupie in his room. He looked at you for a split second and was greeted by a stern expression on your face before he stepped in his room and closed the door behind him without turning around again.  
So when you went out the next day, you wore your most revealing outifit and found a guy, who didn't disgust you, which was a low standard but was still hard to meet by a lot of the guys, who hit on you. You ended up with a guy named Tim, who was even quite cute. Next weekend was Rooks birthday party and you brought Tim as your date.  
"Happy birthday, loser", you greeted your brother and hugged him. Then you let go of him and introduced your date. "That's Tim, my date. Tim, that's Rook, my brother."  
You could read Rooks expression like a book, even though he tried to hide his distaste of Tim. When Tim went to get drinks, you confronted him.  
"What's your problem with Tim?"  
"He's so... vanilla." He said it like it was the most awful thing in the world.  
"Maybe I like that", you protested.  
"I wish! That way I could be sure, you'll stay away from Coulson." It was the first time, he mentioned you and Coulson. Before you could reply, Tim returned with the drinks.  
"I brought you champagne, you like champagne, right?"  
You knew, Rook surpressed a snarky comment. Instead he simply left.  
"Sure", you lied reassuring and took a sip.  
For a while the two of you just stood there watching people dance and sipping champagne but when Numb started playing, you needed to dance. Tim didn't want to.  
"Oh, come on! Dance with me, this is Linkin Park for crying out loud. Who doesn't like Linkin Park?"  
Eventually, Tim gave in and joined you on the dance floor. As you danced tightly, someone jumped into Tim.  
"Oh, sorry. This is just my favourite song, so I gotta dance", a familiar man explained. His expression lit up, when he saw you. "Oh, hey! I wasn't sure, if you were coming. I haven't seen you all week."  
You didn't return the smile. "Yeah, I was busy."  
"With me', Tim added. "We're dating."  
First, you wanted to correct him because you were definitley not offical yet but Coulson seemed pissed and that actually made you feel pretty good.  
"Well enjoy the party", he said blantly and left.  
Later, you went outside to smoke. A few band mates, including Coulson, were already standing outside, so you joined them.  
"What's new?", you asked Coulson, when you ended up next to him. You just tried to have a normal conversation but he had to act like an asshole.  
"Nothing. Wait, actually I want to introduce you to Lynn. We fuck." He pointed at a blonde woman.  
"Okay, nice", you replied with a poker face, he didn't need to know, that he was really getting to you. That was apparently not the reaction he wanted because he walked towards Lynn and started making out with her. Gladly, you had some dignity left and decided that you didn't need to watch that. Instead you went inside to look for Tim and flirted with him till you spotted Coulson. You made sure, that he had spotted you as well before you kissed Tim passionatley. When you opened your eyes again, Coulson was gone. You just left Tim standing there on his own and went to the bar to get a drink. You needed one desperatley.  
"You're a bitch, you know that?"  
You turned around ready to fight the asshole, who just called you a 'bitch', only to find Coulson in front of you. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"  
He didn't show any sign of remorse. "Who the fuck is that guy?"  
A quick glance over to Tim before you explained extra casual: "Honestly, none of your business. Wait, actually, he's a guy I fuck."  
"Why the fuck would you bring him here?"  
"Why wouldn't I? You always bring your sluts everywhere and I can't? Fuck you." As fast as you could, you disappeared into the crowed and fled outside. You felt bad about that slut comment. Slut shaming was just shitty. He just made you so fucking angry, that you couldn't think properly. Suddenly, Coulson grabbed your arm.  
"Who do you think you are?", you snapped at him and he immediatley let you go.  
"Your friend", he exclaimed.  
"Ah, great. I'm one of your friends, like Lynn?"  
"Nah, we're just fuck buddies."  
"You're disgusting."  
"But you and Tim aren't or what?"  
"Coulson", you said angry. "Why the fuck, do you even care?"  
"Why do you?", he responded.  
"I don't."  
"Wait." He stopped dead in his tracks. "Did you just call me Coulson?"  
"Yes, did you just call me bitch?"  
"Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Y/n, I'm so sorry. I don't know, why I said that."  
You smiled weakly. "Well, I think you can do better than this, honestly."  
"Sorry, for calling you a bitch, I'm an asshole?", he asked watching you for approval.  
"Well, I guess, that'll do. But for real now, what do you want?"  
"What do I want? What do you want? I thought, we were having a good time and now you've got a boyfriend."  
"We.. what?", you replied in disbelief. "Yeah, we had a good time till you went and fucked that groupie?"  
"Why wouldn't I? Fucking groupies is literally in my job description." He had that smug grin on his face, which just poured salt in your wound at this point. Before you even realized, what you were doing, you had slapped him right across the face. He looked surprised.  
"To be honest, I don't even feel bad", you said. Okay, maybe you did but he didn't need to know, not now at least.  
For a while you just stared each other. Then Coulson began to speak: "Do you like Tim?"  
You shook your head. "It's just sex."  
He nodded. "I don't know, why I had sex with another woman, when you were literally right next me."  
"No, it's not like we were exclusive. I was just hurt."  
"That's the thing, I think I want to be exclusive because I really like you, y/n." That's when he leaned in to kiss you and you kissed him back but when you touched his face, he pulled back.  
"Oh, no", you exclaimed and started to ramble: "Did I hurt you bad? I'm so sorry about slapping you. But you were acting like a real jerk and I didn't know, what to do? Do you need ice?"  
"It's fine, babe. It doesn't hurt, I just rembered that Tim is still inside and that I need to beat him up."  
"No. It's not like he did anything wrong. You did, otherwise he wouldn't even be here right now."  
"Damn, I think my cheek is starting to hurt now." He pretend to feel pain in his cheek and pouted. "I think, I'll feel better, if he's in pain too."  
"Kells, I do feel bad, okay? So tell me, if I should get you ice or not?"  
"Ah, man. You're no fun. Well, fine. I'm okay. Are you happy now?"  
"Very", you answered and kissed him. "Are you?"  
He grinned. "Well, yes. I suppose, I am."  
"Wanna go upstairs?" You bit your lip.  
"Yes."


End file.
